


Calm

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean has an episode and calls Cas by accident.





	Calm

Dean's shaking: His hands, his legs, his entire body. There's words, he can barely hear them over the yelling, yelling and shouting that he thought that he had left behind when he left hell. He sits in a booth alone, Sam had gone to the restroom and that as almost five minutes ago. He's the only one in the small, rundown diner aside from the cook and waitress whom the both of them are somewhere in the back.

 

He looks outside and sees a construction sight, the source of the noise.

 

He knows what this is. The first time that It happened to Dean had been shortly after he left hell. He was watching something on television when one of the characters started yelling and hissing. Suddenly he was thrust back into hell, back into the torture and screams that plagued him everyday that he was down there.

 

Sam found him ten minutes later in the corner of the room, eyes wide. Sam had never seen him like that, Dean's never seen himself like that.

 

After that Sam did some research, going through the notes and found out that Dean had a phobia.

 

Acousticophobia it was called, the fear of sounds or noises.

 

Dean had snorted. Something like that couldn't have been real. He had heard of a lot of phobias but a fear of sounds? That couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

 

Sam had shown him examples, videos and whatever else that he could find on the subject. Dean spent hours pouring over the newly acquired information and maybe he did have this fear in him.

 

The noises outside grew louder, the panic inside of him grew more as well. He didn't know what to do.

 

He closes his eyes, most of the time Sam had given him breathing exercises to do and often times they worked. He tried them now.

 

_Breath in_

 

_Breath out_

 

_In…._

 

_Out…._

 

 _“_ Dean?”

 

Dean looks up, Castiel's sitting across from him. He looks worried.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean tries not to let the fear show. They hadn't told him about the phobia.

 

“You called me.”

 

“No I didn't.”

 

“You whispered, prayed Dean for me to help you.”

 

He doesn't recall that, his mind had been silent, the only thing going throughout his head had been the technique.

 

Maybe he did slip up.

 

“Are you okay? You don't look so good? Are you sick?”

 

Dean shakes his head at all those questions. He doesn't know how to tell Castiel, well he does but in a way that he would understand.

 

He has to at least try.

 

“Sam says I have something called Acousticophobia. It's a fear of---”

 

“Sounds or noises. Dean…”

 

“I'm hearing sounds, like now. They remind me of hell. And man, I thought when I left, and I actually talked about it that it would end. I don't know what to do.”

 

“Something like that isn't easily gotten over Dean. You endured a traumatic experience. I wouldn't expect anything less than what you're going through now. But Dean----”

 

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's, stopping the shaking slightly.

 

“I'm here for you. So is Sam. If you ever need a moment of peace, just let me know and I'll do the best that I can to relieve the anguish you're feeling.”

 

Dean cracks a smile, feeling just a little bit better. “Thanks Cas.”

 


End file.
